Wearable devices are devices designed to be worn on a body. Wearable devices may include sensors or processing capabilities to observe the body or other information, and provide those observations or calculations made from those observations to people. Some modern wearable devices may communicate with each other to share information. A collection of these wearable devices on a body may be known as a Body Area Network (BAN). One communications mechanism for BAN devices is Body Coupled Communication (BCC), in which the body itself serves as a communications medium.